The Twin's Gift
by FatLady712
Summary: What if the twins wanted to give Harry a good year and found Black before the whole Buckbeak thing so it doesn't happen, please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

*** I own nothing***

***warning spelling and gammer are going to be bad due to computer is no longer fixing it for me***

**Ok the Weasley twins had the map for a while so they should of seen Black on the map, this is a what if they went to fight him. They listened in on their parents with the ear things even though I think they made them in the 5th book just pretend that they made them in the summer before the third year. Ok if some one else made a story like this well we think a like is all that I can say since I haven't read any stories with this plot but I am sure that it has been done due to the thousands of stories here. On to the story maybe if it is good you will give reviews-**

* * *

><p>(Starting point is when Molly and Arthur were talking about telling Harry about Sirius Black- at their home)<p>

"I say that we should tell him, it would be for the best since bad things do happen around Harry where well just look at his first two years."

"No," Molly was saying the same thing over and over both of them unaware that the twins were listening. "You will just have to find Black before that happens."

Fred and George smiled, their mother knew how to end any talk that she thought shouldn't happen but what they didn't know was that these two had an idea of their own and a map that would help them.

* * *

><p>It was the day after Halloween that Fred saw Sirius Black's name on the map (Just go with this) making up a lie to get them both out of History of Magic was easy enough.<p>

"You didn't have to hit me," Lee said "I could of faked it" rubbing his stomach where one of the twins hit him.

"Sorry, but we need" one said

"Someone to take up" the other add

"It had to look real" back to the first one

"If we are going to get" then the other

"away with this." they ended it together. "Bye Lee and thanks"

Lee wondered where they could be going when they left but thought maybe it was best if he didn't know.

* * *

><p>Sirius knew that he shouldn't be here but the fact that the house elfs would never say anything and would give him alot of food made this a stop he had to make. It was when he was eating a sandwich because the house elfs talked him into sitting by the fire place to eat something that wasn't hard to do Sirius not wanting to go back to the cold so soon; that he saw two boys with red hair that seemed to be looking at a peice of paper. Soon they were in front of him, looking at him then the paper which Sirius thought it to be the map.<p>

"So Fred do you think that really is.."

"You know George I think it is..."

At this they both pulled out their wands, "Look," Fred started "We know who you are,"

George went on, "Thanks to this wonderfull map,"

"We really need to thank who ever made it George," Fred said

Sirius frowned wondering how long they were going to do that and how they got the marauders map.

"But first," George said "We need to make sure you can't hurt Harry."

It was then that Sirius had to laugh, it made the twins look confused to each other then to Sirius Black. "What?" They asked as one, god that was creepy. "Look," Sirius said his voice harsh from lack of use. "Since you have the marauders map," he went on despite them gasping. "I am not here for Harry but something that may hurt Harry." He took the paper that he had in his robe out thankfull that the twins didn't jinx him.

"Hey this is us,"

"Why would we want to harm Harry?"

Their wands were still pointed at him so Sirius said, "Not you but the rat, look is there any way that you can get that rat to the headmaster's office." Before they could say anything Sirius added, "I know you know where it is because if you weren't trouble makers you would of never nicked that from Flich's office or found out how to use it." Their faces showed the were confused after all he was a mass murder, "look if you do this Harry will get to live with someone that will care for him, and I know who the marauders are."

They looked to each other again before calling over a house elf...

* * *

><p>Dumbledore looked at the Weasley twins in front of him, "So you say you know where Sirius Black is but you need to find something out with your brother's rat."<p>

"Well," they looked to each other then Fred started.

"We didn't want anything bad to happen to Harry this year," George was nodding at this. "So we thought that if we caught Black early in the year that the dementors would go and really there would be nothing but Snape stopping Harry from having a good year." Dumbledore had to smile at this but waved for them to go on, "So we have a thing that helps us get around and found where Black was but he said he wasn't here for Harry. He made a deal with us and if the rat transforms then well everything will make sense. Black said we had to get you to do it though."

Now there were a lot of things going though Dumbledore's head even the thought of why didn't Sirius Black kill these two. To get out of prison he would have needed a wand but he might not have one. However the only thing he did was to take the rat and see if it would transform, which it did to a small balding man that looked like he had lost a lot of weight in a short time.

"Professor..." His eyes darted across the room looking for a way out. "Sirius Black will try to kill me, please protect me. After all these years, I knew that he would come after me."

Fred and George had stepped away from what they thought to be a rat, "So what does this mean?" Fred said while George's mouth was wide trying to think why a person would be a rat for some odd amount of years.

"Yes what does it mean?" Dumbledore frowned, "Weasleys please bring Sirius Black here," Peter whimpered at this. "But take your time to be sure that no one knows he is here."

"Just say Dobby," Fred and George said. **(had to bring Dobby in to it)**

"I see, well then get your brother Ron, Harry and Hermione please, they need to know what is going on." Dumbledore had a feeling that this would be a brighter year for everyone.

* * *

><p>Ron was filling his face as Harry and Hermione were listening to Ginny talk about how her classes were going. Sudden the twins were there pulling Harry and Ron to their feet knowing that Hermione would follow.<p>

"Wait," Ron was trying to get away from Fred "I am still eating that!"

Harry had stopped fighting and just want with George who was glad, "So what is going on?"

"Not really sure but the good news is Black was never after you." Fred said happy that Ron had stopped fighting and was walking along still mumbling about the food that he never got to finsh.

"Wait Black wasn't after Harry?" Hermione looked confused at this.

"Right little Hermione," George said "that is why we have to go to the headmaster, there is something big going on." George and Fred also cast a look at Ron that made the three uncomfortable.

Needless to say the rest of the way they were silent each wondering what was going on.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore waited for Snape and McGonagall both were on their way to the great hall for dinner.<p>

"So Headmaster why did you call ..." Snape stopped as he saw who was sitting infront of the Dumbledore.

McGonagall put her hand up to her mouth, "It can't be Dumbledore, how can this be?" She pointed to the man.

"Peter Pettigrew aren't you going to say hello?" Dumbledore asked.

Before anything could be said there was a knock on the door, "Come in please." The weasley twins, Ron, Hermione and Harry walked in. "Perfect timing, in fact there will be one more person for now." As he said this the fireplace became bright green as Fudge came out.

"Dumbledore what do you need to talk to me about when we need to..." He stopped when he saw the whole group there. It seemed that he thought that Dumbledore was alone and didn't know what to say until he saw Peter Pettigrew. "What is going on here?"

Dumbledore smiled, "yes we were trying to talk to Pettigrew here on why he was a rat for some odd years but it seems that he wanted you here to protect him."

"Has he seen Sirius Black around?" Fudge looked around like Sirius was an idiot that would pop up and say here I am.

Snape cleared his thoat, "Maybe we should talk to Pettigrew on why he lived like a rat for a while. It is rather odd since Black was placed in Azkaban."

Peter Pettigrew eyes were filled with even more fear, "Well I knew that he would get out and come for me." Pettigrew hopped out of the chair and fall now his knees right infront of Fudge, "Please sir Black is a mad man."

Fudge sighed when he had signed up for the minster job no one really said how to deal with this. "No one has ever gotten out before how did you know that he would?"

Pettigrew was at a lose for words on that it seemed, this was when Dumbledore spoke, "It seems that this is getting us no where. There is an other person that we can get some answers from but I would like everyone to hear him out before trying to curse him." At this Dumbledore looked around the room clearly waiting for evveryone to say that they wouldn't curse who ever was going to come now. Of course some people knew right away who it was, and some thought that it was someone else. Before everyone agreed Dumbledore looked around and more chairs appeared so that everyone could sit down. Two of them were away from the others, Dumbledore had Pettigrew sit in one already.

"Where is Black?" Snape asked, seeing the twins glance towards each other was a dead give away that they knew something. Before he could say anything Dumbledore once again talked.

"I need to know that you won't curse Black until he says what he needs to." Fudge looked like he was about to say something when Dumbledore went on. "He has no wand and a house elf has been keep an eye on him. The only thing that I am asking you to do in listen for a little bit." As Dumbledore looked around the room everyone nodded, of course he had to wait a bit longer for Snape to say yes but after that. "Dobby." was all he said Harry looked a little worried, after all this was the house elf that he had freed but Dobby had been pretty close to killing him.

There was a poping noise and Black was there with Dobby, Black was confused for a minute on were he was. "Don't worry Sirius," Dumbledore said "but you might want to hurry and say what happened on Halloween, you know the night when Lily and James Potter died." From the sound of his voice Black realized that this might be his last chance to prove what happened.

"Well," Black was unsure of where to begin.

"It was him," Pettigrew was sounding more and more like a rat. "Everyone knows that he was the secret keeper."

It looked like Sirius was about to attack Pettigrew but stopped since when McGonagall pulled out her wand. "Look we switch, I mean if everyone thought that it would be me then Voldemort would come after me. That is why I told James to pick Peter, even if Voldemort caught me he would never get them. Or at least that is what I thought, didn't know the rat was really a rat." He glared at Pettigrew, it wasn't till he heard gasps that made him look around to see McGonagall had switch and pointed to Pettigrew.

"Are you really on Black's side?" Fudge asked shocked.

"He started calling me Minnie in the first year when everyone else was too scared to even joke about do that behind my back, and there he was saying it to my face. Yes Black would be the one that would think he could trick you-know-who." Was the only thing that she said back.

Before anyone could say anything else there was a knock at the door. Dumbledore frowned, "maybe I did forget to bring someone."

Everyone turned to the door as it opened and Lupin found himself going a little red. "I can come back..." but there was an other chair and Dumbledore was pointing to it.

"Great now the werewolf gets to join us." Snape said.

Everyone was shocked that Snape would say that out loud or maybe most of them, the twins looked very happy about it.

"Werewolf," Fred said looking to George while Remus got a little pale and Sirius looked even more pissed.

Just as Sirius was about to say something the twins were jumping around Remus singing " a werewolf taught me how to kill its brother said that his brother should of never looked at his girl" adding more colorfull lines that made Snape wish he had never said anything.

"Boys," Dumbledore was smiling "But I do believe that the whole point of this was to give Harry the chance of a happy year." He pointed to the empty seats, once they sat down Dumbledore nodded to Sirius for him to go on.

"Well on that night I went to check on Peter make sure that he was alright but he wasn't there. Something didn't feel right, so I went to the Potters and saw James and Lily dead. Harry was alive but Hargid told me that you wanted him at his aunt and uncle's house so I went after Peter." Sirius went on to say what happened that day, even Fudge knew that Sirius was telling the truth.

"I can't believe that we had the wrong man the wrong time." Was the only thing that Fudge could say.

"Well there is a way to make it right."

Fred and George started to whisper as Fudge took Peter Pettigrew away, Sirius wondered what they would tell Ron about his rat.

"Has anyone seen scabers?" Ron asked, "I haven't seen him since you two took him to do something."

Sirius started to laugh while Dumbledore said "Well Ron Weasley your rat was Peter Pettigrew the man who sold Harry's parents to Voldermont. So I think you might need another pet."

Poor Ron at this point was a bit pale at this point, "But I let him sleep in my bed..."

"And just think Ron, Percy did too." The twins said at the same time.

"Not better," Ron lowered his head into his hands. "Not better at all."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok tell me what you think about this, if there are no reviews I might delete or change it around a bit. If there are reviews well then I would know what you readers are thinking so please review<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

*** I own nothing***

***warning spelling and gammer are going to be bad due to computer is no longer fixing it for me***

**-Also wish me luck and give reveiws-**

* * *

><p><em>Fred and George started to whisper as Fudge took Peter Pettigrew away, Sirius wondered what they would tell Ron about his rat.<em>

_"Has anyone seen scabers?" Ron asked, "I haven't seen him since you two took him to do something."_

_Sirius started to laugh while Dumbledore said "Well Ron Weasley your rat was Peter Pettigrew the man who sold Harry's parents to Voldermont. So I think you might need another pet."_

_Poor Ron at this point was a bit pale at this point, "But I let him sleep in my bed..."_

* * *

><p>It took so time but Ron finally got over the fact that his rat was Peter Pettigrew, Sirius saying something about buying the whole family gifts for a life time may of helped out. The one thing that didn't go well was when Sirius was told that he had to go to the hospital wing. It was when he was trying to tell Harry something, of course Dumbledore knew what it was so he told Sirius that he had to go and that Severus was going to bring him, with Lupin.<p>

McGonagall was asked to lead Harry, the twins, Ron and Hermione back to the tower but the twins looked like they weren't going anywhere.

"Don't worry about them," Dumbledore said; "I guess there is something that they want to say to me."

So as Harry and those two were lead away the twins and Dumbledore could hear "What is Percy going to say?"

* * *

><p>Severus was about to curse Black, the blasted man keeped looking back. Of course there was also the feeling of getting revenge but there was also Lupin who was pulling Black along the only reason why Black was still walking at all.<p>

"Padfoot we need to get you there a little faster," Lupin said. "Any way you shouldn't try to say things when who knows where you will be a few days from now."

Snape rolled his eyes, of course this was about what Black had wanted to say to that Potter brat. Even though Black was bound to be free, there was still somethings to clear up. "Come on Black," Snape said like one would do like calling a dog. "The faster we get to the hospital wing the faster I get rid of you two." Severus waited for the yelling to began but was shocked when Black just walked by him not saying a word. Shocked Snape looked back to Lupin who was as confused if not more then he was.

* * *

><p>"So," Dumbledore began wondering what the twins could want with him. They weren't acting like their usual self, which when they did this they had better pranks then the Marauders which was saying something.<p>

"About Harry.." Fred started "We don't think that he should go back there." They both said together, just as Dumbledore was about to open his mouth to say something Fred went on. "We know well we are not sure what protects Harry there but well..." Fred looked to George to help him out.

"Well they don't love him, I mean last year we had to break him out." At the look on Dumbledore's face the twins both said "Yes really."

"So you are saying that any where would be better then somewhere with blood wands?" Dumbledore said, this was of course a test.

The twins looked at each then back to Dumbledore before saying, "It won't protect him from them."

That was all that Dumbledore really needed, but they were going to need to protect Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok sorry this chapter is short but trying to think of how the trial should go, if you have ideas leave it in a review this will help. Hope you like this chapter<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

*** I own nothing***

**Sorry it took a while to get back to this story but for a while I was playing games instead of writting, my bad. Next thing to do is thank people for the reviews, very happy to see them. Thanks to jon08, I have something to put. I didn't mean to cry like a little girl but I just couldn't really think about anything to put for the trial.**

* * *

><p>It took a little bit of time for Snape and Lupin to catch up to Black, who was waiting at the hospital. It was clear that he was mad and it was also clear why he was mad or at least it was to Snape. "Black," Snape said when they caught up to him, "do you really want to put Potter's hopes up for nothing." Snape said this like it was the most natural thing in the world.<p>

Lupin was about to add something when Sirius spoke, "It is that," he sighed and turned around. Both Snape and Lupin were shocked to see that there were tears in Black's eyes. "That hall, I forgot that is where Prongs asked Lily to marry him."

With the look on Lupin's face it seemed he forgot about it or just didn't think about it, and Snape didn't care where James Potter asked Lily to marry him. Before anything else could be said, the door to the hospital open with Madam Pomfrey looking mad.

"What taking so long?" Madam Pomfrey narrowed her eyes as she saw that Sirius Black was trying to sneak away. "I can't believe after all these years you think you can sneak away from me." In no time at all she pulled Black into the hospital wing closing the door so he couldn't run away.

"Some things never change," Lupin said a smile on his face thinking of all the times that Sirius had never wanted to go no matter how hurt he was.

"Goodie," was the only thing Snape said to that before walking off.

* * *

><p>The twins were walking back to the Gryffindor tower thinking about what just happened. "So we have to go to Sirius' trial to say that we have a map of the whole school..." George started<p>

"Where mother is going to be..." Fred added

"It is still worth it." Both of them nodded at this, even though they were going to be in a lot of trouble for well something but this was nothing new. It was then that they realized that they were already at the fat lady, the twins couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen at the trial.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore despite what people think was horrible at being a guardian of any kind unless it was a plan or research. It wasn't to say that he was a bad person or anything but rather he had a way of playing with people lives almost to the point that they were like pawns. So Dumbledore tried to stay away from that, really he did try but then Tom came and Dumbledore couldn't help but wonder if he could of stopped all this by giving the young man that job. Sighing he knew that he couldn't change the past but realized if he had been a bit more like his brother then well Harry would of had people checking in on him to make sure that he was alright and getting a good home life, Tom would of never become Voldemort and who knows what that would of changed. However Dumbledore knew that would have to change to make sure that Sirius Black would get off. There were a few things that he would need to do first but it would help ensure that nothing went wrong for Sirius Black's case.<p>

* * *

><p>When Molly first saw the school owl headed towards the burrow was to ask what the twins did now. The owl landed near her and allowed her to take the letter and waited while she read. By the time she was done she was a bit pale, after all how often do you hear that your child or children went up to a murderer and talked to him. It didn't matter that Sirius Black was not - but the fact that the twins could of died to capture someone that was said to kill 13 people with one curse. Molly wanted to send a howler but the need to see her babies and maybe Sirius Black too made up her mind. Of course there was the added fact that Dumbledore asked them to come anyway was a plus. Just then Arthur walked in, today was one of the days that she was glad that he got off early.<p>

"We have to go to the school."

"Is it the twins?"

"They found Sirius Black," Molly had to take a deep breathe to stop from sceaming while Arthur became pale. "Well the good news is Sirius never killed Peter Pettigrew while the bad news is.." Molly went on to say that Peter Pettigrew was the rat Scabbers that Percy found.

It took them awhile to get to the school, after all how often do you get to hear that the rat your son owned was Peter Pettigrew.

* * *

><p>Sirius Black was not having any fun, it seemed that Snape was getting back at him for all the things that he pulled at school. There was only one thing that Sirius wished he had never pulled but now having Snape watch him maybe it did make him feel worse for doing it. "So how many more?"<p>

"You were locked away for 12 years, not a few months but the answer is in a few hours you will need to take four more. I don't understand why you are crying, as you need only eight potions. Most people who have been locked away as long as you have need double that just to see straight." Snape said while walking around to count the stock again, it didn't need to be done but Snape wanted to make sure the dog didn't throw up the potions. "Tomorrow Fudge will come and tell us when the trial will be, from there well I guess you might be let go."

"Poor Snape, you said so sad." Sirius said joking, "With the way you said that one would think that you hate me."

"Good night Black." Was the last thing that Severus said before leaving, Lupin had to shake his head to hold back his laugh. After all those two weren't about to kill each other and that was something that Lupin never thought he would see; maybe there was hope for that cure to his furry little problem to come in his life time.

* * *

><p>It was around lunch the next day that the rumor had finished going around the school, in fact the twins got to hear how they tricked Black into a dog form or how the beat him in a duel. The rumors only got worse as the day went on, it didn't help that Black was in the hospital wing but for some strange reason no one really thought that Sirius had spent 12 years in one of the worst places any one could be. It was also around lunch that Fudge told Dumbledore that the trial was for the next morning which Dumbledore thought as much. Now as Dumbledore was dealing with Fudge, the twins were dealing with their mother who was hearing all of the rumors. Sadly some people decided to liven them up with telling the story where Black was about to kill one of the twins only to have the other almost died and a house elf had to save them both. In fact if it hadn't been for Dumbledore's letter both parents might of ran to the hospital wing. Early that morning Dumbledore asked that before they came to the school to pick up something for the twins and Ron to wear for court. It also said don't listen to the rumors that might be flying around the school when they get there. This didn't stop Molly from hugging the twins so hard they thought they would pop.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN Ok, so please forgive but I am getting bored with this so I am hopping ahead to the trial, once again sorry about the spelling and grammar but with luck it will get better.**

* * *

><p>Sirius Black looked at all the faces above him, it was a full trial! To think that he would get a trial made him happy but at the same time he was so scared that they might send him back just because. The only thing that was keeping there was there might be a chance that he could get Harry and raise him well like he should of been doing if only he hadn't gone after that rat. Sirius looked a bit confused as Severus Snape walked into the room and went to sit behind him, didn't that mean that Snape was on his side? It seemed that Snape saw the look that Sirius gave him and nodded to Dumbledore, letting Sirius know that Dumbledore had something to do with it.<p>

"Now to start," Fudge said "Since Peter Pettigrew is alive, you will not be charged for his murder." More then half the crowd laughed or grinned at that. "However for the charge of conspiracy to the murders of the Potters, you will be questioned under veritaserum to prove other wise."

Sirius didn't have anytime to say anything as someone had already poured the stuff into his mouth.

In a short time all the questions were answered leaving a very unhappy minster, after all Fudge found out that they had the wrong man. "Bring Peter Pettigrew out." In no time it was decided that Peter Pettigrew was the one that sold out the Potters. "I guess Black is innocent, while Pettigrew is to be sent to Azkaban for the conspiracy to murder and framing Sirius Black. Not to metion he is an animagus, which we need to take into account before putting him in a cell."

"Now we need to know how this became known that Sirius Black at Hogwarts." That is when the twins were called to tell their story and even Sirius got to say why he left even under the threat of the dementors kiss. It was a long trial but one that was worth it, Harry was told that he could move away from his aunt and uncle as soon as Sirius had a good home and if his aunt and uncle said it was alright.

* * *

><p><strong>Now there is more to come, but I am trying to think of a place to move Harry and Sirius. Now hopefully you guys like this chapter and sorry it took so long but I do this at work, and well the computer was down so I couldn't do anything then when I could, well I hit a brick wall in writing. So let me know what you guys think.<strong>


End file.
